


Seeing Double

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Again, Bowties_Scarves_And_Plaid's idea, Burns, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Glass Scratches, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt Mac, Hurt MacGyver, Hurt/Comfort, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Mac didn't get so lucky when the building set on fire. Not to mention, he has a bullet wound making everything worse.(Not really episode accurate quoting, so cut me some slack, alright? :)





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> Part of the MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight. I am so behind *smacks forehead* but I hope you guys enjoy!

"Hey dad?" 

 

The older MacGyver glanced up in acknowledgement. 

 

Mac continued. "Remember what I accidentally did to your toolshed when I was seven?" 

 

James smiled. "I'm still not sure that was an accident, but good idea, son." 

 

Mac smiled, but it wasn't for long. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

A few seconds later, the room was ablaze, but they didn't leave. 

 

"Alright, I know we don't really have time for a father-son chat, but I just have one question; Why?" Mac asked, coughing a little from the smoke. 

 

His father seemed confused. "I already told you why I left."

 

"No, no! If you wanted to protect me from the dangers of this life, then why did you bring me into it?" 

 

His dad seemed pained. "Because I knew that even though it wasn't safe for you to be near me, I-I couldn't let you go." 

 

Mac scoffed. 

 

James continued. "At least this way, I could be with you, watching over you." 

 

That's when Mac's anger reached the end of it's holding capacity. 

 

"Dad, you weren't with me! You left me. You left me. And you know what if you wanted to, you could've taken me with you anyway! You could've protected me, from anyone." 

 

The older MacGyver seemed to want to continue on, but something interrupted their conversation. 

 

BANG. 

 

Mac stood there in shock. 

 

A gaping wound showed in his collar bone. 

 

He cried out in pain, collapsing. 

 

That was when everything went wrong. 

 

BOOM. 

 

The building stopped holding. 

 

"SON!" 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jack saw the room collapse. 

 

"MAC!" 

 

He ran towards it, faster and faster. 

 

"JACK!"

 

He stopped. It was Mac's dad. "WHERE IS HE?!" 

 

"THERE'S A WALL OF RUBBLE IN BETWEEN US, HE'S ON THE OTHER SIDE! BE CAREFUL, HE HAS A GSW!" 

 

Jack swore. 

 

Bursting through a broken window, which was only on one side (hopefully Mac's), he saw the kid on the ground. 

 

"MAC!" 

 

He had cuts all over him, broken glass covering his clothes. Burns were on his arms and face. 

 

There was a wound in his shoulder, but it was a through and through. It didn't seem life threatening, but Mac had probably inhaled too much smoke already. 

 

"Okay, just gonna pick you up, buddy." 

 

Mac was surprisingly light for Jack. Whether it was just because the kid was skinny or the adrenaline running through Jack's body, he didn't know. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They eventually made it to a hospital, and treated both MacGyvers. 

 

They had a talk. 

 

And now Mac was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? James MacGyver is kind of a jerk. :(


End file.
